


Happy birthday Nico Di Angelo

by Birtdaymaster



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Bianca makes me sad, Camp Half Blood, Happy Birthday, I forgot Will was from Texas at first, I love Solangelo, M/M, Nico soft boi, Peleus - Freeform, Percy Jackson Universe, Short Story, Skywriting, dragon - Freeform, original short story, solangelo, wrote this late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birtdaymaster/pseuds/Birtdaymaster
Summary: Yesterday was nicos birthday and I forgot to host it then so here ya go dudes
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Happy birthday Nico Di Angelo

  
I can smell the earthy breeze as Hazel comes over, and the next thing I know, I'm crushed into a beastly hug from my loving sister. I can hear the grin when she whispers “Happy birthday” and honestly my heart stops a little.

  
I hadn't realized that it was today… I haven't celebrated my birthday in a while, back when Bianca was alive… I think about that for a moment. I guess Hazel can tell that something is off; she puts a hand over mine and squeezes it lightly. “I've got something for you,” she mentions slipping a hand in her pocket. I try to stop her “Hazel you didn't have to…” But before I could finish she’s already pulling out something small wrapped in purple cloth. She places it in my hand, “I wanted to nico, I hope you like it.”

  
A small silver locket now sitting in the palm of my hand as I open it. My breath hitches just slightly; on one side there is a silly picture of Hazel and I, but the other side is a really old picture- I don't even know where she found it, but it's a picture of Bianca and I in front of the lotus hotel.

  
“Hazel…” I was speechless. I look at her with teary eyes and all I can say is thank you. She helps me put it on and I am overwhelmed with joy; my two sisters, together. “This is a perfect present hazel.” She gives one of her lighthearted smiles that soon turns to a giggle “I think someone else is trying to get your attention”

  
Turning, I see a stupid looking tall blond guy coming over holding flowers. I grin because I know that it's my stupid looking blond. I give him a small wave as he comes over, “Happy birthday, death breath.” He smiles softly giving me the flowers that smelled an awful lot like strawberries. I blushed a bit and muttered a thanks, putting the flowers on the table.  
“Can I steal that seat Hazel?” He asked just as Hazel was getting up.

  
“Yep, I've got a flying lesson to get to anyway. Happy birthday again nico.” she waved goodbye; simultaneously Will filled the empty spot in front of me, giving me a clear sight of his bright smile. “So, do you have any plans today?” He asked casually taking a bite of my breakfast.

  
I just shook my head, chuckling, “I don't have any lessons today. I honestly forgot what today was, so..” I probably wouldn't have planned anything even if I had remembered the occasion, it's really not a big deal.  
“You forgot your birthday? What are you going to forget your name next?” he shockingly remarked. Waving his hand he continued, “Well, seeing as you don't have any plans; you can spend the rest of the day with me. If you want?”

“I wouldn't have it any other way sunshine.”

And so, after a short clean up, we had planned to go back to my cabin - which is much less crowded than the Apollo cabin - and relax for a bit. But it seems like my sister had other plans for us. When we got there a basket, blanket and note sat neatly on my bed.  
“Go out and enjoy the sunshine. Happy Birthday. Love, Hazel”

  
“So much for staying in.” I mused, looking up at my much taller boyfriend, “Are you up for a picnic?” I could see a flash of mischief in his eyes as Will grabbed the basket in one hand and my hand in his other. “I've got a perfect spot for it.” Will seemed pretty excited to bring me up to half blood hill, and once we got to the top I knew why.

  
At the top of the hill was a small dragon that protects the camp, his name is Peleus. He can usually be found sleeping by the thalia’s tree; apparently today was an acception. Peleus was flying around breathing little puffs of smoke, and as will set up the picnic I managed to make out the words the dragon was writing. “HAPPY BDAY DEATH BREATH” was poorly written in the sky, along with little bursts of fire similar to a light show.

  
I sat down, found myself in my boyfriend's arms and grinned, “You planned this?” I was a bit taken aback that he put this much effort just for me. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my head, “Hazel helped of course. We wanted to make sure you had a special birthday neek.”

  
That was when I noticed the food around us on the blanket; Will got my favorite, mcdonalds! I picked up a french fry and ate it, cuddling with the child of Apollo.

  
“Well I can say that you definitely succeeded there. This has been pretty amazing day. Thank you Will.” I smiled.

  
He hesitates a moment, then whispers, “I love you nico.” My cheeks brightened ever so slightly as I repeated those three words for the first time, “I love you too, Sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope you liked the story! Nicos birthday was yesterday January 28th but I had some tech difficulties sooo here ya go <3


End file.
